Memoirs of Two Fatebending Lovers
by whitexlotus
Summary: Love means never having to say you're sorry. Unsequential drabbles,songfics,etc about the most imfamous lovers of Avatar, Zuko and Katara![zutara]and a few side pairings like Taang and sokkaxanyone.[New!Sometimes all you have to do is roll the dice]
1. Zuko the true romantic

Since I've lost my muse for The Man in the Oni Mask (temporarily!) I've decided to make a drabble series, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters, unless...

Everything about him was a mystery, especially his intentions. Whenever I felt his eyes watching my every move or the way he smirked at me when he thought I wasn't looking, my heart fluttered. I wasn't magnificently beautiful, why would he pay that kind of special attention to me, he was a prince after all; princes just don't fall in love with peasant girls. But his feeble attempts to woo me made me take back that assumption. But the first time he kissed me, I didn't know what to believe any more, because my head was in the clouds and we were the only two people existing, then I knew it was true love 'until the end of time'


	2. Appa and Aangst

AN: At the request of sokka-fan-07 I've made an AangxAppa drabble, it's about their friendship, some Aangst.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, if I did I would order nick to make Zuko plushies.

"I missed you buddy"

Ever since the day I met Appa and gave him the apple that would make us best friends for life, I never though I'd lose him. Coming out of the library and finding out that Appa was missing was one of the worst moments of my life. Part of me thought that he was going to be lost forever, the pain my heart felt was indescribable. We had been through so much together; the iceberg, the journey, meeting Katara. I thought losing him would be the greatest loss I would ever suffer, but when I saw Zuko and Katara so close in the cave I knew that my heart had only started breaking.


	3. The love I never got to give

_Writing that short Appaxaang drabble got me into the Aangst! Mood, so here is songfic about aang's true feeling about Zutara, cuz unluckily for him he isn't a shipper of my fandom lol. The song is You could be happy, by snow patrol_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "You could be happy"_

_You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go  
_

Part of me always held on to the possibility that Katara would leave Zuko and love me as much as I loved her. I constantly lied to myself, always thinking that he didn't care and cherish her as much as I would, but every time I saw the smiles and glances I knew it was true even though I didn't want to believe it.

_And all the things that I wished I had not said  
Are played on lips 'till it's madness in my head _

When Zuko and his uncle joined group I noticed a change in her, and in Zuko as well. Everyone, except for Sokka, could tell that they liked each other… a lot. Even though it was obvious, deep down I held on to Katara, and I wasn't letting go anytime soon. All of my worst fears came true when I followed Zuko and Katara into the forest one fateful night.

"I should have known you would have followed me." Katara said

"When else would I have gotten you away from your brother and the Avatar?" Zuko whispered seductively, pining Katara to a nearby tree

"You naughty boy!" Katara teased

After that I had seen enough, and early the next morning I confronted Katara about it while the rest of the group was sleeping.

"Why do you and Zuko go off at night, it's not like you're going to spar when you should be asleep." I said angrily

"What do you mean; we uh don't do anything at night except for sleep! What were you doing spying anyways! You, you creep!" Katara yelled, succeeding in waking everyone up.

"What did you say to her!?" Zuko yelled running into the forest after her.

_Is it too late to remind you how we were  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur  
_

The next few days were very uncomfortable, Katara wouldn't talk to me no matter how much I apologized. After nearly a week of silence Katara finally started speaking to me again.

"Aang I'm really sorry, but you can't help who you fall in love with. I'm really sorry." She said sadly

_  
Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door  
_

Sometimes I would wonder if I had just let Zuko die at the north pole, maybe Katara would have fallen in love with me. Everything I had done in the short time we had known each other was for her, had she really blind or were the feelings really unrequited? Every moment I would ponder the what if's; what if she never met Zuko, or what if I had tried harder? But it would never change the cold hard truth, and I really wished I could have changed reality.

_  
You could be happy, I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far  
_

Even if she would never love me as more than a brother or friend, I still cared for her deeply. I slowly came to the realization that her happiness was more important than my own. Katara had changed my life and just meeting her had made me the happiest kid on earth.

_  
Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true  
_

Certain days when I saw her smile at me or laugh at my jokes, the one part of my heart dormant for so long would come out only to be broken by the many hugs and kisses Zuko would give her.

_  
Do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do  
_

When Katara told me that Zuko had proposed to her and she showed me the beautiful purple necklace he had made, I wanted to ask her if she was really going to be happy as his wife. Would she ever regret it? Of course not I told myself, they're perfect for each other and their marriage is going to me a long and happy one. Why couldn't I be the one who carved that stone?_  
_

_More than anything I want to see you go  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole wo_rld

When I laid the final deadly blow on Ozai, I was just an empty shell of my former self. I turned my head to see Katara kneeling over a very battered Zuko and a sick part of me was jealous of him, but all of those twisted feelings were subsided when I felt Toph's small hand grab my own.


	4. Single awareness day

I hate Valentines Day, or 'Singles awareness day' as Toph annoyingly likes to remind me. What is the big deal anyways? It's not like anything important happens, well except for getting flowers and lots of kisses, argh I hate being single. Another thing I utterly despise about Valentines Day is the stupid kissing couples; do they have to parade what us singles don't have? They need to get a room and die, well not die just whatever I don't care... really I don't! Maybe going on a walk will make me feel better, at least less "moody" as Zuko so kindly likes to remind me. That stupid jerk I bet he doesn't even care it's Valentines Day, the only holiday he cares about is Zuko's day and it doesnt even exist...stupid sexy jerk.

"Hey Katara wait up!" Zuko yelled

Oh great now he's going to make fun of me for being an ugly single girl, stupid sexy jerk.

"Fine hurry up." I sighed

"Um well uh here you go!"Zuko said handing me a bouquet of the most beautiful red roses I'd ever seen

"Oh Zuko! You didn't have to get me these! Aww you're so sweet! Why did you do something so nice!!" I squealed

"Well um you see you are really pretty and I uh, gods this so hard, I like you more than a friend." Zuko said blushing furiously "Well if you don't want to be uh more than just um friends than can still be friends good, I mean... !"Zuko stammered but before he could finish I gave him the biggest(and best) kiss he's ever gotten, he did give me roses after all.


	5. Sometimes silence is the true antecdote

Okay this is set on the eve of the great battle or whatever it's called, your choice, anyways Katara finds a battered and beaten Zuko after he betrayed Azula(poor zuzu). Sorry about the shortness, but I didn't really want to make it longer. Enjoy R'R!

Disclaimer:I do not own avatar or any of the totally pwnsome characters, sorry.

They had met again, another crossroads on their intertwined destinies, feelings unsure and choices regretted. Even though they felt the urge to fight, all they could do was stare at the person in front of them. One broken by the betrayal of everyone he had ever known, and the other by the very war that had brought them together. The silence between them spoke a thousand words of uncertainty and neither were sure what to do next, considering breaking the silence was not an option, gazing would have to do. Entranced by every breath, every move, every moment of heart breaking stillness their unexpected encounter had caused, one reached out to touch the face of the woman who had plagued his dreams for so long. All she could do was close her eyes and feel the warmth of his hand on her cheek, just as she had done to him not so long ago. The man followed his heart and kissed her, for the first time, and maybe the last. Because no one is sure of what tomorrow will bring, and he didn't want to take any chances, so he kissed her again...and didn't stop.


	6. How to save a life

AN:I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long!! To compensate I've decided to post a little poem I had to make it creative writing. I know its a sorry excuse for a poem, but it thought that there was enough zutara to post it XD. Another drabble coming soon! I take request btw!

Scarred and always searching

For the one that brought hope

Gold eyes clouded by lies

Good is somewhere inside

Squandered by those who hate

His heart never gives way

Finally breaking free

From the confines within

Saved by caring blue eyes

He never sought to love


	7. The first time Zuko decided to gamble

An: Sorry for waiting so long to update! Well here is another drabble, in this one zuko joins the gaang...

Disclaimer:I do not own avatar, if I did it would have premiered yesterday

Katara was definitely the self sacrificing type, everything was always for the good of others.

She cooked

She cleaned

She took care of everyone

And she did the damn laundry, every day. Including Sokka's smelly "warrior's uniforms", not pleasant.

She was pretty much the mother, the nag as you could put it. But she never really minded, she loved her family and friends. Helping keep them together was her way of contributing, even if she did do more than anyone else.

Zuko noticed this and it fascinated him. He had no idea how one person could do so much for those around her, she was always moving. She even put some effort into making sure he was fed and his clothes were washed, although small traces of hostility were still present between the two. No matter how much Katara tried to deny it, that day had hurt, a lot.

But no matter how unfavorable Katara was towards him he couldn't hate her, and gods he couldn't stop watching her. He was a silent observer in this game of life it seemed, surveying the lives of others and never throwing his cards in and playing a round himself. He wanted to so bad, he wanted her to be the first time he really took a chance, to let fate decide where his heart would go.

So one unimportant day, in a forgotten spot, Zuko kissed her.

Who knew betting it all could give him everything.


	8. Don't be that note

_AN: I'm so sorry about not updating, but now that it's summer expect new drabbles!_

_Disclaimer:I don't own Avatar or the characters, if I did it would premiere before the end of time._

_Zuko,_

_By the time you read this letter I'll be gone, don't come after me. I can't stand seeing you put in all of this trouble for me, I'm not worth you throwing away everything you've ever wanted. I'm not strong enough for you, you deserve someone your country will adore, not despise. I will always love you._

_Katara_

Zuko sat at the edge of her bed clutching his heart in pain. How could she do this to him? They were in love that should have been sufficient.

But it wasn't.

What had he done to drive her away? Was he not kind enough, did his temper get the best of him?

'It has to be my scar' he thought bitterly, tracing his hand up against the marred flesh.

'Of course someone so beautiful would never fall in love with a deformed monster like me, how could I be so stupid?'

Reaching into his pocket, Zuko pulled out a carved stone set upon a string of his nation's finest velvet. This pendant had taken him three months to carve, and he had spent many restless nights perfecting it.

To think that tonight he was going to propose.

Didn't she understand how much he cared about her? How he would give everything just to see her smile?

Of course she didn't.

In spite of everything they had been through, every tumultuous turn of events, she still didn't love him enough.

So he threw the pendant into the rising flames.

He didn't need anymore reminders.


End file.
